


Na ratunek

by irregularpearl



Series: Festivia i Heiny kontra reszta Wszechświata [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Two Princesses AU, może kiedyś siądę i to przetłumaczę, na razie tylko po polsku
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregularpearl/pseuds/irregularpearl
Summary: Księżniczka Festivia wybiera się na targ, by zakupić przysmaki na organizowaną przez nią wieczorną zabawę. Tam wplątuje się w walkę z robotami i poznaje pewną tajemniczą dziewczynę...





	Na ratunek

Księżniczka Festivia przechadzała się spokojnie po zatłoczonym targowisku, przemykając tanecznym, lekkim krokiem między straganami. Miała na sobie zwiewny, poruszający się wraz z nią, fioletowy płaszcz z kapturem. Pilnie szukała przysmaków na organizowaną przez nią wieczorem imprezę. Jej oczy nagle skierowały się w stronę lśniących, czerwonych jabłek. Dziewczynie aż ślinka pociekła na myśl o skosztowaniu jednego z nich. Już miała po nie sięgnąć, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegła niecodzienny widok. Wysoka, wyjątkowo chuda dziewczyna o krótkich, srebrzystych włosach uciekała przed dwoma, wielkimi robotami. Festivia pożegnała się z pięknie wyglądającymi jabłuszkami, wyciągnęła różdżkę zza pazuchy i szybko pobiegła w ich stronę. 

– Hej! – krzyknęła – Hej, wy dwaj! – powtórzyła donośniej. 

Zignorowali jej nawoływania. 

Tajemnicza dziewczyna odwróciła się zaś napięcie, zaciekawiona okrzykami. 

Młoda księżniczka zaraz zmierzyła ją od stóp do głów. Zatrzymała się na ciemnych, głębokich oczach nieznajomej. Nie zauważyła w nich ani grama przerażenia, czy nadziei, a jedynie, co było chyba jeszcze gorsze – spokojną rezygnację.

Festivia uniosła różdżkę. Zamknęła oczy. Wzięła głęboki wdech. Wciąż nie była najlepsza w rzucaniu zaklęć, w tej chwili czuła, jednak że musi spróbować. Wcelowała, wydobywającą się z różdżki fioletową wiązkę energii w stronę dwójki opryszków, po czym z jej pomocą, rzuciła ich daleko za siebie. Uśmiechnęła się zuchwale, obracając różdżkę w dłoniach.  _ Niech no tylko Glossy to zobaczy!  _ Pomyślała zadowolona z samej siebie.  _ Ten mały gnom przestanie w końcu się ze mnie śmiać!  _

– Dziękuję – do ucha Festivi dotarł nieśmiały szept. 

Księżniczka zaraz wybudziła się z rozmyślań o minie Glossarycka, gdy to zobaczy. Podeszła do tajemniczej dziewczyny.

– To drobiazg! – zapewniła, wciąż wymachując różdżką. – Jak, jak... Jak Ci na imię? – zapytała. 

– Heinous – odpowiedziała niepewnie, spuszczając wzrok. 

Zaczęła niespokojnie kołysać się na stopach. 

– Cooo?! – machnęła wściekle różdżką. Przedmiot prawie wypadł jej z rąk. Z ledwością zdołała go chwycić, nim upadł na ziemię. – To..., to... To imię w ogóle do Ciebie nie pasuje! Jesteś piękna! – Festivia wykrzyknęła spontanicznie, po czym zarumieniła się. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach – Wybacz. Przepraszam, jeśli poczułaś się niezręcznie. 

– Nie, nie przepraszaj. To miłe, że tak myślisz, ale to nieprawda – nieznajoma rzuciła, łamiącym się głosem, wciąż spoglądając na czubki swoich butów.

Festivia nieśmiało zbliżyła się do niej. 

– Hej, spójrz na mnie – przemówiła łagodnie.

Dziewczyna uniosła głowę do góry. Księżniczka ujrzała zapłakaną twarz, a na niej spuchnięte, zaczerwienione oczy i zmarszczone czoło. 

– Przepraszam, ja... przepraszam – poczuła się jeszcze bardziej zakłopotana. Nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Nieporadnie położyła swoją dłoń na ramieniu nieznajomej. – Przepraszam. Nie chciałam doprowadzić Cię do płaczu. 

– Nie. To nie twoja wina. Powinnam wracać – otarła łzy. Delikatnie zdjęła dłoń swojej wybawczyni z ramienia, odwróciła się i po prostu zaczęła podążać przed siebie.

Festivia przez krótką chwilę patrzyła w osłupieniu, jak tajemnicza dziewczyna się oddala. Szybko, jednak zebrała się w sobie i pobiegła za nią.

– Czekaj – rzuciła rozpaczliwie. – Wcale nie musisz tam wracać... Gdziekolwiek to jest. Ja..., ja Ci pomogę – wyszeptała, po czym rzuciła pewniej – Pomogę Ci. Możesz mi zaufać. A teraz chodź, postawię Ci lody.

– Nie cierpię lodów – nieznajoma rzuciła spontanicznie, po czym zakryła usta zawstydzona swoją bezczelnością.

Festivia zaśmiała się głośno.

– Dobrze – powiedziała, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać. – W takim układzie wymyślimy coś innego po drodze – złapała dziewczynę za rękę i pociągnęła ją za sobą. 


End file.
